It is important that wireless communications systems be such as to maximize the number of users that can be adequately served and to maximize data transmission rates, if data services are provided. Wireless communications systems are typically shared media systems, i.e., there is a fixed available bandwidth that is shared by all users of the wireless system. Such wireless communications systems are often implemented as so-called “cellular” communications systems, in which the territory being covered is divided into separate cells, and each cell is served by a base station.
It is well known in the art that desirable features of cellular wireless communications systems are that intracell interference be as small as possible and that intercell interference be averaged across all users in adjacent cells.
In such systems, it is important that mobile user units are readily able to identify and synchronize to the downlink of a base station transmitting the strongest signal. Prior arrangements have transmitted training symbols periodically for mobile user units to detect and synchronize to the associated base station downlink. In such arrangements, there is a large probability that the training symbols transmitted from different base stations would interfere with each other. Indeed, it is known that once the training symbols interfere with each other they will continue to interfere. Thus, if the training symbols are corrupted, then the data is also corrupted, thereby causing loss in efficiency. Pilots that are randomly placed in the time-frequency grid might not solve this problem too.